Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing system that performs processing on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sheet processing apparatuses configured to perform processing on a sheet are known. Specific examples of known processing performed on a sheet include binding processing (stapling) for binding a plurality of sheets together with a staple, stapleless binding processing for binding a plurality of sheets together by swaging the sheets without a staple, punching processing for punching a sheet, etc. The foregoing processing will be referred to as “sheet processing.”
One example of the sheet processing apparatuses is a sheet processing apparatus that is connected to a printing apparatus configured to print an image on a sheet when the sheet processing apparatus is used. In the case where the sheet processing apparatus and the printing apparatus are connected to each other, the sheet processing apparatus is connected on the downstream side of the printing apparatus in a direction in which a sheet is conveyed. The sheet processing apparatus receives from the printing apparatus a sheet on which an image is printed, and performs sheet processing on the sheet.
Further, there is known a sheet processing apparatus capable of performing sheet processing not in association with the printing of an image by a printing apparatus as well as performing sheet processing in association with the printing of an image by the printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2014-162590, 2011-003005, and 2006-264978 each discuss a printing system that includes both a function to perform sheet processing in association with the printing of an image by a printing apparatus and a function to perform sheet processing not in association with the printing of an image by the printing apparatus.
In a sheet processing apparatus connected to a printing apparatus, when sheet processing is to be performed on a sheet set directly on the sheet processing apparatus by a user, there may be a conflict between the sheet processing and the conveyance of a sheet from the printing apparatus. More specifically, when the sheet processing is to be performed on the sheet set directly on the sheet processing apparatus by the user, if a printed sheet is conveyed from the printing apparatus, the operation of the user may be disturbed. Further, the sheet set directly on the sheet processing apparatus by the user may collide with a sheet conveyed from the printing apparatus to cause a jam error.
The foregoing are not considered in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2014-162590 and 2011-003005. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-264978 discusses an apparatus including a first conveying path used when post-processing is performed and a second conveying path used when the post-processing is not performed, in which when a manual mode for performing the post-processing not in association with the printing of an image is set, the conveyance of a sheet to the first conveying path is restricted.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-264978, however, the change to the manual mode is executed at the press of a start switch by a user. Thus, the press of the start switch is required to execute sheet processing on a sheet set directly on a sheet processing apparatus by the user, which is inconvenient for the user.